Against the World
by queenB-and-RanmaHibiki
Summary: Two people from our world decide they want to go against their world, So they travel across Demensions collecting Weapons, Pokemon, Martial Arts, and much more! Rated for language R&R OR I SHALL EAT YOU!


**We do not own anything you will hear, see, or imagine in this Fic excepts for ourselves. Actually I don't even own myself, blue owns me so any complaints you have send to me and ill be happy to look them over. Any complements you have will go to her genius. Enjoy the Fic**

* * *

**Introduction**

We see a normal airport on a normal day with normal sky and normal people running around doing normal errands. Ok, I'm sick of the normal thing so we'll just shut up about that. Whoosh

"About time his stupid plane got here. I thought I was going to die of boredom!" yelled a frustrated Blue, having waited at the airport for her friend to arrive for some time now. Blue had dark red eyes and brown hair with thin red streaks of many different shades. Her skin was pale as she was never under any sunlight. All in all a nobody if there ever was one. Someone, who is practically invisible to all, you will never see her stand out. She is one of the many who will fade away with out acknowledgment for anything. Well, except for what is about to happen next.

"SHUT UP! Stupid narrator thinks he knows every thing!" pouted a PMSing Blue. "AND IM NOT PMSING YOUR FREAK!" every one in the airport can be seen looking at Blue oddly as she shook her fist at the ceiling, most wondering why she isn't in an insane asylum or how she got out.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! NEVER SEEN SOMEONE YELL BEFORE!" everyone quickly looked away for fear of having the banshee noticing them. Save a few of the more perverted men who got a glare that made them think they just saw evil incarnate.

"Damn humans. Need to get a life is what they need, not saying that I have one..." She continued to mutter to herself. The speakers rang out along the large halls of the airport, echoing the female voice announcing the plane's arrival.

"Now Un-boarding at gate E7 from Oregon. Please watch your step and have a nice day, Thank you" Blue started running towards said gate while muttering about how they can shove their nice day.

Meanwhile at gate E7 we see the many passengers in a hurry to get off the plane. Blue arrived as soon as the door opened to the gate and wondered why everyone was in such a hurry.

"I was NOT you baka. I was thinking of how funny it would be for a wire to be at that door so they can all trip over it. That and wondering why I didn't bring my paint ball gun." she yelled up at the ceiling again, causing people to edge away from her in their flight to get away.

By now everyone was already off, even the pilots. But the last person to get off could be heard singing. And singing LOUDLY "This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing forever just because!" over and over.

"Hey! HEY TEETE!" Blue shouted trying to get the guy's attention.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT A TICK, OR A TREAT! I DO NOT SAY STUPID SPEECHES! I DID NOT CAPTURE THE PRESIDENT OR KILL SATIN FOR HIS SHOES! SO QUIT ACCUSING MEEEE!" Teete screamed; he turned to shake his fist up at the narrator, "YOU BAKA WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Blue marched up to him.

"So I guess we have the same opinions about the narrator, what an idiot. So annoying." Blue commented.

"We are the narrator." He said.

"Oh yeah..." Blue whispered, grinning. "So what do you want to be called in this Fic?" she asked.

"Fury!" He said excitedly. "And I'm 6ft 2, have purple hair, and tanned skin from working outside so much. My eyes are lightening blue, which changes to green with my mood. And my voice is raw from singing the whole flight! Where's the water" he rasped out

"No wonder they were running away..." Blue muttered under her breath, recalling the hurried passengers.

"Now I know that I should resent that on the basis that most people love singing. But some moron on the flight insulted my anime! So for the last 3 hours I've been singing the forbidden songs." He whined, "The truly sweet thing is I even got most of the children to sing along with me! Who knew that they loved spongebob, Sesame Street, teletubbies, Barney, lamb chops sing along, and such? So I think the guy got what he deserved for insulting my beloved anime." He tried looking innocent but you could hear the evil chuckle in his voice.

"Good going Fury! Now most of them will probably be out for revenge. You know those songs are forbidden for a reason. Just hope there were no other Otakus on the flight or you'll be banned from the conventions as well." Blue said with steel in her voice.

"Ah SPOOT! In that case I hope there weren't any there, I was already warned twice about doing that. Best thing I can do is pray," Fury said sweating in fear.

"In the middle of the airport?" Blue raised an eyebrow

"The sooner this is out of the way the better chance I have of being safe, Blue." Fury said in a serious tone as he walked over to the walls where there are less people to get in his way and knelt down.

"I kneel onto my knees and pray, that there was no otaku near my prey. If on that spot they really were, than curse me now with furry fur. If from conventions I be banned then kill me now for I am damned. Bless the anime"

"Ah yes, the prayer for any otaku soon to be in trouble. Very appropriate fury."

"Why thank you blue. So where are we off too first? Food, anime and home or anime, food and home?"

"Well I dunno, judging my superior intellect which just happens to be not all that superior, I say anime!" Blue grinned, "the convention isn't till tomorrow, but for now, they're showing Full Metal Alchemist the movie at the Rainbow Cinemas. Wanna go?" Fury's eyes twinkled with mischief

"Is Ed short? OF COURSE I DO! Lead the way my lady!"

**

* * *

review, review! REVIEW! Funny, pathetic, great, terrible, love it, hate it, what ever you want. Just make it a sentence long at least and not of the one word crap. We will use flames to warm ourselves up. Fall is here and winter is coming.**


End file.
